Christmas Present
by Nightmare-san
Summary: Sometimes the smallest present is the best. RoyxEdward Shounen ai X3 My first fic


Love the couple Ed and Roy X3

Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not putting this before, but this story was inspired by a picture by ile (I think .-). I seen it on DevinatArt. I'm really sorry to the artist. She worked hard on the pic and it should be credited so.

-----

"Ed?" Roy called, stepping into Ed's room.

"Come on, Ed! Al and Winry are waiting!" Roy yelled.

Looking under the bed, Roy smirked as he spotted a sleeping Ed. He crawled under and lay beside Ed, kissing him gently on the forehead. Ed stirred slightly, moaning for more sleep.

'_I have no idea why he likes sleeping under his bed . . .'_

"Edward, it's time to WAKEY WAKEY!"

Ed grumbled and scratched his nose.

"Ed . . . Come on."

Ed stretched a little but did not wake up.

Patience lost, Roy started poking the young teenager.

This resulted in nothing of course.

"Ed . . . Come on!" Roy said crossly. Ed blinked his eyes open. "Roy!" He yelped, surprised.

Ed scurried out from under the bed quickly, blushing.

Ed blushing humored the Colonel, so he crawled out also, chuckling to himself. But by then, Edward was no where to be seen.

---

Ed ran out the front door, still blushing. '_He was . . . so . . . so close!' _Ed closed his eyes, blushing more. _'I can't . . . I can't tell him that I'm in love with him . . .' _

Ed ran up to the car, spotting Al and Winry seated inside. They turned to himas he approached.

"Oh! Ed!" Winry yelped, jumping out the car and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Win . . ." Ed stuttered, feeling his breath being hugged out of him.

Winry pulled away from him, looking at his face. "Oh!"

"What?"

"You're blushing . . . Don't tell me Roy made you blush again!"

Ed blushed.

"No. I'm just hot."

"Suure, Ed. Oh! That's right! . . . I'll be right back, you guys! I just have to get something!"

Winry ran inside the house and Ed went to go stand beside his little brother.

"Roy getting a little too close these days?" Al whispered. Ed nodded, blushing.

"Ha. And to think . . . you NEVER blushed this much before you met Roy, you know." Al chuckled.

"Al. You know how it is to fall in love with someone! You married Winry! You love her don't you?"

"Of course! But I never thought I'd be the straight one in the family . . ."

"Well neither did I!" Ed grumbled. He was beginning to act like himself.

Roy stepped out the house with Winry, looking around for Ed. Trying to be invisible and hoping Roy wouldn't see him, Ed flattened himself against the car and tried to blend in. Unfortunate for him, Roy spotted him and waved. Ed just turned away.

Roy and Winry walked back down the small path of the driveway and approached the car.

"Well we ready to go?" Winry asked Ed and Al.

"Yup!" They both agreed in unison.

Winry and Al climbed into the car and Ed started in. "Bye Roy!" Ed said, waving.

"What are you saying? Roy is coming with us!" Al said, smirking at Ed.

Ed nearly had a heart attack.

Ed climbed in all the way, stiffening as Roy climbed in also and shut the door.

The whole way, Ed was stiff.

--

Once they got there, Ed practically flew out. He rushed into the cabin and went to his room, locking the door.

"I see someone was egar to get out and away from someone." Al chuckled.

"Haha. Yup. Those two should really confess to each other . . ."

"Yeah . . . If they had then we'd be hearing moans every night." Al chuckled.

Winry giggled in agreement.

--

Roy walked into the beautiful cabin, looking around.

He walked over to Ed's room, knocking softly on the wooden door. "Ed?"

"Y-Yes?" Ed stuttered.

"You okay?"

"Um . . . Yeah I'm fine, Roy! No need to worry about me!" Ed grumbled, walking up to the door and pressing his ear to the wood.

"But I do worry about you, Fullmetal. . ." Roy mumbled

Just then Winry and Al burst through the door, holding all the bags.

"AH! What a beautiful cabin! We're lucky we got this one right before Christmas!" Winry yelped.

She looked over at Roy, who was pissed that his moment with Ed had been interrupted.

"Oh . . . sorry!" she apologized, sweat dropping.

Roy moved away from the door and settled down on the couch, grumbling something under his breath.

A few seconds later Ed came out and sat down on the other couch, which was just opposite Roy.

Winry and Al put away their bags and joined them.

They stayed silent for a minute then Winry asked, "Anyone wanna play Screw Your Neighbor?"

--

That night was horrible.

Not only had Winry played games in which made the two boys turn beet red, but she also go them drunk . . . (Note: I always seen Winry doing this for some reason . . . So don't get all mad if you don't like the idea . . . Pleeease? Heh that reminds me of Ed . . .)

So they had all passed out in a drunken daze on the cabin floor and Ed and Roy were both slobbering on each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day . . .

Ed woke up first . . . And nearly passed out again. Not only was he laying on Roy's chest and he had slobbered all over him, but his head hurt like hell.

Ed grumbled and looked over at Winry, hatred piercing through his eyes. "I . . . Hate . . . You . . ."

Right after the words had left his mouth, they all woke up.

Ed looked around as they started to open their eyes.

"Oww . . ." Roy mumbled, holding his head.

"Oh that really smarts . . ." Winry held her head also.

Al just moaned in pain.

"Hey I'll get you guys something!" Ed said, rushing into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of aspirin, downing one himself, and gave it to them, stopping at Roy last.

"You okay?" Ed asked, kneeling down handing Roy an aspirin and water to wash it down.

"Yeah . . ." Roy grumbled, egarly grabbing the aspirin and water.

He downed those and smiled up at Ed. "Thanks . . ."

Ed smiled back, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, Winry pulled Ed back and shoved him into a different room.

Closing the door, she faced him. A determined look on her face. "Ed! You have to make a move, man!"

Ed stayed silent, looking down at the ground, before looking up at her.

"I'll make my move in time." he mumbled and shoved past her and out the door.

He shoved past Al and Roy, glaring at both of them as he passed, and went in his room slamming the door shut.

--

A few days later . . .

It was Christmas Eve . . . They had been having a lot of fun. Well Winry and Al had been having fun. Ed and Roy had stayed in their rooms most of the time.

But today was the day Ed had planned to launch his present for Roy . . .

Grabbing a ribbon, some tape, a box, and wrapping paper from the closet in the cabin, he wrapped his present

--

After a few hours of preparing . . .

Roy, Winry, and Al had gone out and Ed was waiting with his present.

Roy got back early ('cause he had missed Ed) and spotted a present sitting in the middle of his room.

The tag said 'To: Roy' and he smiled.

"For me? Awww . . . But I wonder . . . Who could have given me such a SMALL present?" Roy asked, smirking.

"Such a TINY, LITTLE, SHORT, PETIT, pres-" he stopped as the box started to rumble.

Ed ripped the top off (he was inside), "ARGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-" he pulled on Roy's scarf, bringing him closer, "OPEN IT . . . and . . ." he pulled him into a kiss, forcing all his pent up love into it "SHUT UP . . .?"

Roy smiled into the kiss, so happy now that Ed had finally done something.

He grabbed Ed roughly, bringing him into a tight hug, still kissing his soft lips with all the pent up love inside of him.

He pulled away, making Ed moan in disappointment, and looked at Ed's cute, clear face.

Ed stared up at him, his eyes questioning and soft at the same time.

Roy smiled and kissed him on the top of the head, hugging him tighter.

"You know . . . I love you . . ." Roy said, softly caressing Ed's braid loose.

"I love you too . . . forever and for always . . ." Ed buried his head more in Roy's chest and sighed with happiness as Roy directed him to the bed.

--

Ed lay his head down on Roy's chest, still panting.

"T-That . . . was . . . amazing!" Ed moaned, kissing Roy's neck lustfully.

"Mmmm . . ." Roy moaned. "I never thought t-that you'd know that kind of stuff, Ed. You really know how to _please_."

Ed blushed and continued caressing Roy's earlobe some more.

"Yeah, I know a few things . . . You ain't so bad yourself . . ." Ed grumbled.

"It's so strange hearing a compliment from you, Fullmetal." Roy said, smirking.

"Shut up . . . And stop calling me Fullmetal . . ." Ed growled.

"Would you rather be called shrimp or shorty, or half-pint, or-"

"SHUT UP!" Ed growled, punching Roy square in the cheek.

Roy closed his eyes and rubbed the bruise. "Ow . . . I thought you loved me . . ."

"Mmm . . . I do . . ." Ed growled, traveling down Roy's chest with gentle butterfly kisses.

He traveled back up and landed a kiss on Roy's lips before quickly moving to his neck.

"You know . . . I'm doing all the work here . . . I need some too!" Ed whined, licking Roy's earlobe.

"Mmm . . . Good point, hon." Roy moaned, sliding his hand down south.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R, please!


End file.
